


Transgression

by metalmaddog



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalmaddog/pseuds/metalmaddog
Summary: Charibert's plan doesn't quite go as planned. Otherwise it's just sex.





	Transgression

Ser Charibert De Leusignac was certainly the type of man who accumulated fear in his enemies and friends alike. Throughout The Holy See he was known for his ruthlessness and lack of empathy but others also knew his more private persona which was equally pitiless and lacked sympathy but was also beguiling to the point he could be impossible to resist. By Ishgardian standards he was a beautiful creature and most men were unable to quite resist him. He was no woman but taller and possessed somewhat sharp but still masculine features that he enjoyed emphasizing with make-up and rarely did he wear anything other than robes to make himself appear somewhat more feminine but for most men in Ishgard such man was a rare and desired sexual partner. You did not marry men like that but rather spent a single passionate night with them, unfortunately with Ser Charibert it could also turn out to be your last night on Eorzea but it was thought in general not to be a bad way to go: certainly better than getting eaten by dragons.   
It so happened though that currently this pillar of community and terrifying man was being held down on his own bed by a pair of very dark arms the size of chocobo thighs. To be more precise in the description: he was being held face down with Ser Grinnaux’ hands on his arms while Ser Paulecrain was behind holding his legs but also trying to pull down his own pants. The former Inquisitor was in turn barely dressed in some lace camisole and red panties but did seem to be fighting back. He tried to scratch at whatever part of Grinnaux he could reach or kick Paulecrain with his long thin legs but it was clear that in a purely physical melee confrontation he was quite lacking in weapons to defend himself with.   
“Repulsive animals… get off me! I am your superior! I will gouge your eyes out and burn you from the inside out.” He snarled already out of breath, though his voice got caught in his throat when his hips were grabbed and Paulecrain’s huge member pressed against his, luckily still silk panty covered bottom, however it was clear that those were not going to be much of a protection against the leering man behind him.   
“What chocobo dung are you talking about? Mere moment ago you were offering your well used hole to him freely.” Grinnaux laughed and spoke in his rather crude manner, one that would better have suited a man possessing lower social standing than him.   
The man possessing the least intelligence in the whole ward was not wrong because only a bell ago Charibert had been planning on having his way with Ser Paulecrain. There was something about the cold and mysterious lancer that really quite intrigued him, never mind the fact that he was endlessly fascinated how loyal he was to the man possessing the brain of a paissa. While he could physically see what people saw in Ser Grinnaux: him being huge, muscled and all around pleasant to look at but the moment he opened his mouth was the moment Ser Charibert wanted his tongue cut out. His stupidity knew no bounds and he was prone to come up with the stupidest insults. Paulecrain on the other hand simply went along with whatever his master seemed to want but what he actually thought was left in the shadows.   
Charibert had devised a plan to get rid of Ser Grinnaux for the evening but have him leave Paulecrain behind. It had been a rather clever plan too since there were only a handful of ways to separate them.   
Despite Ser Zephirin being their revered Archimandrite and Ser Vellguine being the second it was mostly Charibert and Zephirin who ran the show considering it was nearly impossible for Zephirin to quite manage to arouse the needed respect in his brothers it was necessary to put the fear of Ser Charibert into them at certain occasions, and because of this Ser Zephirin owed quite a lot to Ser Charibert and often had to repay his debt by the use of his own body. This time Charibert had demanded him take Grinnaux away and leave Paulecrain behind in the Vault. Surely enough Zephirin had soon enough come up with a task where he had require Ser Grinnaux’ excellent ability to make minced meat out of his enemies and they had gone off together leaving Paulecrain being grumpy in the company of the other Knights. Most of them had been in the sitting room, some of them reading books, others playing some card games and Ser Hermenost praying. Paulecrain looking so icy had made Ser Ignasse reach out to him and ask him to join his and Ser Guerrique’s card game, which the other lancer had slowly agreed to. They had been playing for almost a bell before Charibert dared to excuse himself nonchalantly from the room. Ser Haumeric had been sitting next to him on the sofa and had suddenly decided to ask a political question. Ser Charibert had then proceeded to argue the point before remember after another bell had passed that he had more important matters to attend to.   
Ser Charibert had quickly slipped into his own chambers and made everything ready before dispatching one of the servants to fetch the lancer into his room. He ordered him to knock twice and just enter. Then he proceeded to put on his most seductive outfit and make up that wasn’t quite as cold and off putting as he usually wore: this time his lips were red and his eye shadow and nail polish matching. He had laid himself down on the bed so he could see himself from the mirror beside his bed and had kept turning and settling himself until the knock when he suddenly sprang into most natural and seductive position, which he could not have quite mustered when no eligible male was present to feast on him with his eyes.   
Paulecrain had indeed come in but not until after Ser Grinnaux, and both with a rather predatory grins on their faces. Before Ser Charibert had even time to reach for a fireball the bull was swiftly on the bed and grabbed his wrists. There was a look of utter triumph on his face and his narrow light-coloured eyes were large with the victory over his greatest enemy: probably his own fear of Ser Charibert.  
“Why are you here, you swine?!” Charibert tried to get himself free but Grinnaux was at least four times stronger than him physically and easily held him put. He would have tried to use his legs but instead had just cried out when he had felt Paulecrain grab his ankles and then get between them. And this was where the present situation was at.  
“Ohh… I found rope. Were you gonna use this on my Paulecrain? You really do deserve this for trying to deceive your brother.” Ser Grinnaux was still overly joyful for finally being able to stand up to Charibert and his voice and expression were too much like a man’s drunk from victory. He was holding Charibert’s hands with only one large hand now while tying the rope around them and onto the end of the bed, which was made of mahogany and featured a rather gruesome scene from a battlefield where elezen and Dravanian were equally being butchered. Ser Charibert certainly didn’t make his task easy for him: but all the cursing, biting and thrashing did not seem to help since he was, after a moment, securely tied up from his wrists to the headboard, however he was still on his stomach. Ser Grinnaux’ heavy weight leaned on his lower back to make him utterly immobile but also caused him great pain.  
“You are crushing me…” He choked out but was not being listened. “Get off!” Though he was not quite sure which part to concentrate on since he could feel his ass cheeks getting spread and the hot tip of Paulecrain’s cock pressing against his opening. He had wanted sex with him but quite like this: never like this. He was used to being on top and tying the others down, using their most important part to bring himself pleasure as he pleased. This wasn’t the way… but his thoughts were cut off when he was being entered and without lubrication too. Had he been a virgin it would likely have hurt badly, but now it went in relatively easily. He let out a muffled scream as it was still very painful and tried to bite the bedsheets while Paulecrain simply pushed himself fully inside.  
Ser Grinnaux finally moved next to them instead: not even touching Ser Charibert in any way. While the less than innocent victim was shivering and forcing himself to relax his lower regions, so he could adjust to the feeling of the large member inserted so violently and repeatedly. However time or gentleness were not awarded to him at that occasion as the lancer lunged into him hard and deep. At first it had hurt a great deal and his pride was quickly turning into shambles but several thrusts against his prostate later he was already starting to feel like this was the greatest sex he had ever had. It hurt so wonderfully in a way that no one had ever made him feel and he was completely at their mercy: the thought disgusted him so much it made a full circle back into extremely intense pleasure.   
He found himself lifting his hips and pushing back, drooling in his own bedsheets and trying very hard to not to let out those very shameful moans. Paulecrain’s large hands held him firmly in place occasionally squeezing and slapping his ass which made his muscles squeeze more on the inside. After the first orgasm he was already rather spent but was not allowed to enjoy the waves of pleasure in peace: when Paulecrain came inside him only to pull out and then push back in.   
“Aahhh… this is… sinful… pleasure…” He almost sobbed feeling himself grow hard again at the merciless and violent movements. Paulecrain reached under him to squeeze the tip of Charibert’s cock then ran his hands lower to make him actually start crying by slapping his sensitive balls. “Please… stop! I can’t take more!”  
“Oh I am afraid he will go on all night. I have taught him like that.” Ser Grinnaux was the only one who spoke and seemed quite content to just lie there next to them with his head resting on his own arm. He had found some sausages somewhere and was ripping pieces out of them with his predatory teeth.   
“Disgusting… animal…” Though the words ended up in rather painful sob when Paulecrain punished him pushing himself in the mage’s body particularly harshly. The movement forced Charibert to sink deep into his bed clothes. “I… uh Ser Grinnaux is not joining us?” The most beautiful of them kept closing and opening his eyes at every thrust and his voice was shaky when he asked.   
“Wouldn’t you like to have the Bull breed your lusty body…” The dark skinned man pulled his shirt up and lowered his pants enough to pull his cock out to show it off to Charibert who just looked at it in complete awe.   
“Please do it… please breed my shameful body…” But there was only laughter from the warrior and he tugged his cock away.   
“I think not, not this time anyway. The hound is all slutty heretics like you deserve.” Charibert was unable to answer these words since he was already drowning in pleasure with his second orgasm and after that he lost count on how many times he came but he had passed out long before Ser Paulecrain was done with him and he also had vague memory of waking up sometime in the middle of the night to see Paulecrain on Grinnaux and they were kissing in quite heated and wet manner but he had fallen right back to sleep and had not witnessed anything more between the designated mates.


End file.
